1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing system and a computer-readable storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, stores attempt to attract more customers and increase sales by changing products in the stores and changing how they provide services (such as discount products and bargain days) as sales promotion activities and sales strategy, taking into consideration various circumstances, such as the moves of their competing stores, changes in their clientele, the availability of reservations and the number of new customers. However, people responsible for or involved in these measures do not necessarily always know the current sales status (operation status) of their stores. When they are away from the store on business, they make an inquiry regarding the current sales status by calling the store or using the electronic mail function of their mobile terminal devices. When this inquiry is made, the store side checks the current sales status tabulated and managed in a sales data processing device, such as an Electronic Cash Register (ECR) or a Point of Sale (POS) terminal, and gives a response to the inquiry by verbal notification, or by copying the current sales status into a reply electronic mail.
Conventionally, as a technology for giving an immediate automatic response to an inquiry using electronic mail, a technology is disclosed where a database is searched and an automatic response is given (electronic mail automatic response system) (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 08-204843). By using an electronic mail automatic response system such as this to send a current sales status by a reply electronic mail, the creation and transmission of a reply electronic mail can be automatically performed and the convenience can be improved.
However, in the above-described technology in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 08-204843, the inquiry contents are fixed and the type of the database and the contents thereof are also fixed. Therefore, there is a problem in terms of flexible responsiveness. Accordingly, this technology is not adequate for use in sales promotion activities and sales strategy for attracting more customers and increasing sales by, for example, changing products in the store and the way of providing services (such as discount products and bargain days), taking into consideration various circumstances, such as the moves of its competing stores, changes in its clientele, the availability of reservations and the number of new customers.